


Symphony for the Bittersweet

by phoenixjustice



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during the manga, spoilers for the manga.</p><p>He wanted to break him, and rebuild him, where Allen's eyes only looked at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony for the Bittersweet

**Paralyzer - Yu Kanda, Kanda/Allen -** He never said what his reasons were for wanting to find Allen Walker. That was a secret he kept closed up, locked inside of his heart. That he remembered the Exorcist's voice, his look, his infectious smile. That he remembered things in the dark that left him with a horrible, passionate longing. ..not that he'd ever admit something like that out loud, however.

 **Bittersweet Symphony - Allen Walker, Kanda/Allen -** He dug his fingers deeply into his skin, holding back his sudden, no not so sudden, urge to grab Kanda and hold him close. He had thought the other Exorcist was gone for good and it nearly did him in. He had come to really like Kanda, even if he was sometimes harsh. His feelings, they grew into something deeper. He wanted to hold Kanda, be held, not have Mugen pointed at him. This was not how things were supposed to be. They were both Exorcists. Allen Walker wasn't an evil person, he just needed answers. Even if he hadn't wanted to be pulled apart from him.

 **Cruel Angel's Thesis - Tyki Mikk, Tyki/Allen -** He hadn't intended to stay around him as long as he did; he hadn't any orders to stay so close for so long. But he...liked the boy. He had had fun with him on the train and now he felt the urge to show Allen Walker the dark, carnal fun one could have with another being. He wanted to break him, and rebuild him, where Allen's eyes only looked at him and fuck the rest of the world.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
